


Cover for "The Far Waste of the Waters" by More_night

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [68]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View onTumblr





	Cover for "The Far Waste of the Waters" by More_night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Far Waste of the Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723467) by [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/pseuds/More_night). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/166660488527/fic-covers-the-far-waste-of-the-waters-22k)


End file.
